


Far Away

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was most certainly not in a karaoke bar Thursday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> While I was in the car with my dad earlier, this song came on the radio and this was pretty much what started running through my mind.
> 
> Lyrics belong to Nickelback.

If anyone asked, Dean Winchester was most certainly  _not_  in a karaoke bar Thursday night. Nope, it must have been someone else who bore frighteningly similar features to Dean Winchester.

Of course, if it  _was_  Dean Winchester, he would have been too drunk to remember any of it. And he definitely did not sing.

And if it was Dean Winchester, he most certainly, absolutely,  _definitely,_  did not sing some cheesy-ass Nickelback song.

It was not fucking Nickelback.

_**This time, This place** _

_**Misused, Mistakes** _

_**Too long, Too late** _

_**Who was I to make you wait** _

Alright, so maybe he did sing, and yeah, it was probably Nickelback, but it was only because he was really fucking drunk and there was a pretty girl at the bar who bet him forty bucks he wouldn't get up and sing.

_**Just one chance** _

_**Just one breath** _

_**Just in case there's just one left** _

_**'Cause you know,** _

_**you know, you know** _

Under no circumstances was anyone every allowed to know about it. Not even Sammy.  _Especially_ not Sammy.

_**That I love you** _

_**I have loved you all along** _

_**And I miss you** _

_**Been far away for far too long** _

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** _

_**and you'll never go** _

_**Stop breathing if** _

_**I don't see you anymore** _

Needless to say, Dean wins forty bucks off the girl before returning to the bar to make damn sure he doesn't remember this night. He already couldn't remember what compelled him to walk into a karaoke bar in the first place, so the odds were in his favor.

_**On my knees, I'll ask** _

_**Last chance for one last dance** _

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand** _

_**All of hell to hold your hand** _

"That girl o' yours must have been damned special," the bartender said as she poured him another shot. "What happened?"

Dean didn't want to talk about it. He was a Winchester and Winchesters did not talk. They didn't talk about feelings. They bottled emotions up and took it out on demons and monsters and occasionally a stranger's mailbox. Winchesters did not tell their friends and family what they were feeling, and the certainly didn't talk to strangers about it.

But Dean was really fucking drunk.

_**I'd give it all** _

_**I'd give for us** _

_**Give anything but I won't give up** _

_**'Cause you know,** _

_**you know, you know** _

"I'd give anything to have him back," he said drunkly.

"Anything?" the bartender asked. Dean recognized the look in her eyes almost immediately and it was remarkably sobering. He knew that look all too well. It was the look that came right before a flash of inhuman color in the eyes of a demon.

_**That I love you** _

_**I have loved you all along** _

_**And I miss you** _

_**Been far away for far too long** _

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" he asked, splashing a flaskfull of holy water in her face. Steam rises off of her, but no one in the bar is paying much attention.

"Relax, loverboy," the demon snarles. "You think anyone is stupid enough to make a deal with you? Winchesters are off the table."

"Then why did it sound like you were trying to make a deal to bring my angel back?" he asked. It took a moment before he realized what he'd said, but brushed it to the back of his mind.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** _

_**and you'll never go** _

_**Stop breathing if** _

_**I don't see you anymore** _

"Gotta keep myself entertained somehow, don't I? Look, I'm not in the deal making business anymore anyway."

Dean had heard that one before. He quickly ran through an exorcism. A reasonably full bar was perhaps not the best place to do such a thing, but he was still a little fuzzy, and most of the customers seemed to think it was some fancy light and smoke show. Idiots wouldn't notice an exorcism if they were the ones being exorcised.

_**So far away** _

_**Been far away for far too long** _

_**So far away** _

When three girls wook the stage and start belting out some shitty, ridiculously upbeat song, Dean knew it was time to get the hell outa dodge.

Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it to the door before being showered with glitter.

"Fuck."

_**Been far away for far too long** _

_**But you know, you know, you know** _

"Damn, they got you good," some guy said as Dean exited the bar. He turned to see a man leaning against the wall, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He looked so fucking much like Cas.

_**I wanted** _

_**I wanted you to stay** _

_**'Cause I needed** _

_**I need to hear you say** _

_**That I love you** _

_**I have loved you all along** _

_**And I forgive you** _

_**For being away for far too long** _

His hair was dark and springy and seemed to defy gravity. His shirt was ruffled from a long day of work and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

His eyes were so fucking blue.

_**So keep breathing** _

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore** _

The guy stepped forward and tried to brush some of the glitter out of Dean's hair, off his face, off his shoulders. It did little good, but the guy's hands were covered in glitter too.

He doesn't step out of Dean's space. What the hell? Was he wearing a sign that said "please invade my personal space"?

_**Believe it** _

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go** _

Instead of baking away, Dean pushed them man into the wall and pressed their lips together.

He was so fucking drunk.

_**Keep breathing** _

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore** _

The man tasted like cherries and tobacco and not at all like Dean thinks Cas probably tastes. But Dean didn't care, cause he's really fucking drunk and this guy is really fucking hot and all he really wants to do is fuck him senseless.

_**Believe it** _

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go** _

Deep down, Dean knew it wasn't Cas. He was nothing like Cas, except vaguely in appearance. Cas didn't taste like this (Dean was just assuming this, of course, but in his mind, Cas tasted more like cinnamon and raspberries), and Cas was more awkward and fumbly when it came to weird human things like kissing and groping.

But Dean didn't really care, because he was really fucking drunk and this guy's eyes were really fucking blue.

_**Keep breathing** _

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go** _

Dean took the guy to the nearest, cheapest motel he could find. Or maybe the guy is the one who dragged Dean away. Regardless, no one was complaining. And no one complained when Dean fucked him into the mattress until they're both panting and sore and covered in glitter.

Dean had never felt more like a glittering fairy in his life, and was really fucking grateful that he was really fucking drunk.

_**Keep breathing** _

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go** _


End file.
